1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing technology and more particularly relates to cryptographic applications in data processing.
2. Background Art
The following copending patent applications are related to this invention and are incorporated herein by reference:
B. Brachtl, et al., "Controlled Use of Cryptographic Keys Via Generating Stations Established Control Values," Ser. No. 55,502, filed March 1987, assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference.
S. Matyas, et al., "Secure Management of Keys Using Control Vectors," filed August, 1988 (IBM docket number MA9-88-011), assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference.
S. Matyas, et al., "Data Cryptography Operations Using Control Vectors," filed August, 1988 (IBM docket number MA9-88-012), assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference.
S. Matyas, et al., "PIN Processing Using Control Vectors," filed August, 1988 (IBM docket number MA9-88-013), assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference.
B. Brachtl, et al., "Data Authentication Using Modification Detection Codes Based on a Public One Way Encryption Function, filed Aug. 28, 1987, Ser. No. 90,633 assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference.